Omen of the Future
by Stahly93
Summary: Lucy is broke, Natsu is acting weird and two mysteries kids appear in the guild. What's going to happen to the Guild? Obvious NaLu pairing /This takes part after Makarov had returned to Fairy Tail but before the Alvarez Arc\
1. The Future?

**Wow.**

 **My boredom has given birth to a second Fairy Tail story.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Year x812**

A girl stands in the rubble of a city clinging onto a flag. Fires crackle around her and tears roll down her face as she cries into the blood-stained sky. A blond boy stands behind her clenching his fists. In front of them lay the bloody bodies of a blond woman and a pink-haired man.

 **Year x792**

"Aw man. I can't believe I'm gonna be out of rent money again." Lucy Heartfilia glanced into the sky.

"Plue." the wobbly little celestial spirit sighed with her.

"What am I gonna do? If this keeps up I'll have to sleep under a bridge." she cried.

It wasn't fair. Yes, her teammates are strong but destroying everything doesn't make the client appreciate their help. Of course, they all got nothing. How could the others afford to do this anyway? Erza and Wendy lived in the dormitory so they had to pay rent as well. Where Grey lived she didn't know. Natsu and Happy were the only ones who actually had a house of their own. Maybe she could...no, no way. It would be pay back but then again, the mess of that place isn't exactly welcoming. She sighed again. What a mess this was. She somehow managed to sneak into her home without the landlord seeing her. That was the first hurdle. The second one was more shocking.

"NATSU?!" she screamed.

"Yo Lucy." Natsu greeted her with the usual grin.

"What are you doing in other people's houses?!" she threw her bag at him which he easily dodged and gave him an angry look.

She should give up lecturing him about coming to her home uninvited. It was so normal now and kicking him out wouldn't work anymore. She gave the pink-haired intruder another glare. And then she noticed something unusual.

"Where is Happy?"

"At the Guildhall." he stood and grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" Lucy blushed a little.

"I'm suppose to get you. Something weird has happened." he pulled her to the door.

"Huh? Wait!" she stoped him before he could reach the door.

"Let's use the window."

"I knew it. You've become insane." Natsu gave her an ashamed look.

"I HAVEN'T! I just haven't payed my rent yet and I don't want to face an angry landlord." she opened the window.

"That's high." she trembled.

Without a warning Natsu lifted her up in his arms and jumped out of the window landing on his feet. She couldn't help but blush although as she stood on her own feet again she quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"You know Lucy…"

"What?" the blond turned to face him.

"You've gotten heavier." he couldn't help but grin a little.

"Shut up you jerk." she quietly said to herself.

She couldn't shake this weird impression that Natsu had become more mature. But then again he had his moments when he was is old usual self. And he had grown a bit taller in the past year. His gaze met with hers and she quickly looked away.

"You're all red in your face. Are you sick?" Natsu bend down to her.

"You're too close, idiot." she pushed him away. "I'm fine."

Natsu gave her a confused look but doesn't say anything. They walked in silence next to each other. After a while they arrived at the Guildhall. Everyone was gathered around Wendy who was using her healing magic on a blond boy and a pink-haired girl who had been placed in the infirmary beds. They both were unconscious.

"How are they Wendy?" Erza asked the young Dragon Slayer.

"They are drained of magic but otherwise okay." the bluenette smiled.

"I have some food ready for them when they wake up." Mirajane placed two mugs on the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lucy walked over to them.

"Ah Lucy and Natsu."

"It was weird. A bright light appeared at the entrance and these two children suddenly walked through it. It was as if they came from another dimension."

"Really?"

Lucy looked at them. The boy look like he was about 16 and the girl 12 years old. The blond boy somehow had a similar hairstyle as Natsu and he had a blue Fairy Tail mark on his right arm. The girls pink hair was very long but her mark wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lucy gently touched the boy's forehead when he suddenly moved and opened his eyes. He looked at Lucy and she seemed to get the weird impression that she had seen those blue eyes before. The boy got up and looked at the girl next to him. A grumbling noise broke the silence. A plate of fresh stew was held before his nose by Lucy.

"Here. You must be very hungry." she smiled at the boy.

"Thank you." he whispered.

The girl next to him also woke up and was given a plate. Downstairs in the hall they both ate in silence. Some of the Guild members had returned to their usual doing so they don't disturb them. When they finished the girl stretched out her arms and then looked at Lucy. When their gaze met she looked away quickly.

"So, who are you two?" Erza asked friendly.

"I'm Jake and this is my younger sister Rebecca." the boy spoke.

"And how did you get here? It was very strange. A white light and then you two just dropped to the floor."

"We are from the future." this time the girl spoke.

"The future?" everyone shouted with disbelief.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	2. We are Fairy Tail

**Since there was 1 request for me to continue I shall.**

 **I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

"We are from the future." this time the girl spoke.

"The future?" everyone shouted with disbelief.

"Twenty years, to be accurate." Jake explained.

"Twenty years?" Wendy was stunned.

"That's an awfully long time." Carla noted.

"What is the future like? Not to be noisy but do I become a really famous writer or something?" Lucy poked.

That question, however, didn't sit well with them. A pained expression appeared on their faces. This worried the others.

"Is it that bad?" Lucy spoke softly.

"In the future, all of Magnolia is destroyed. All of you are dead." Rebecca bit her lip, holding back tears.

"You're Fairy Tail wizards, am I right?" Natsu, who was silent the entire time, spoke.

"Yes we are." they showed their emblems.

Now Lucy could see that the girl had a red mark on her shoulder.

"So why have you come to our time? Is the culprit for the destruction here?" she asked.

"We followed him here into this time." Jake said with a serious expression.

"The man we are searching for is called Magma. He has some sort of hatred towards Fairy Tail. He destroyed everything including the city." Rebecca trembled again.

"Not only that. He is so obsessed with destroying it that he travelled back in time to do it all over again." Jake slammed his fist onto the table, clenching his teeth.

"What?" everyone was shocked.

"This is our last chance of defeating him." Jake continued.

"Why is that?" Mirajane asked.

"If he destroys the Guild in this time…." Jake answered.

"...we will seize to exist." Rebecca finished for him.

"Because you are not born in this time." Lucy realised.

"Yes." the siblings nodded.

Silence fell in the hall. Rebecca was starting to cry when Lucy stood up and hugged the girl gently. This seemed to calm her down immediately.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't go down without a fight." Lucy reassured her.

"Yeah. We are Fairy Tail. So we are going to kick that Manga guy's butt." Natsu ignited his fist.

"His name is Magma." Gray shook his head.

"Whatever." Natsu threw him an annoyed look.

"Wanna pick a fight flame head?" Gray popped a vein.

"What do you mean? You started it." Natsu snapped.

The entire guild started to laugh which caused the siblings to join in two.

"Let's hope we win this time." Jake grinned at his sister.

"We're not going to let you disappear. You are children of Fairy Tail and therefore a part of our family." Makarov spoke with confidence.

"Yeah." everyone shouted.

A smile returned to their faces and everyone cheered. Instantly everyone started to party. Drinks went around and everyone laughed and danced. Mirajane joined the siblings at the table.

"So, how did you become members of Fairy Tail?" she asked with a bright smile.

"We've been part of the since we were little. Our parents are S-Class wizards there." Rebecca explained.

"S-Class?" Lucy repeated.

"So your parents are here? Right now?" Mirajane's eyes began to sparkle.

However, the siblings were silent.

"We can't reveal it. It could change the future and we might disappear." Jake said after a while.

"I don't think that will happen. It's inevitable that you will be born." she winked.

"We don't want to risk it." he replied.

"I understand." Mirajane smiled.

"What the hell do you mean that doesn't work?" they heard Natsu shout.

"Well obviously, flamehead, since it burns it. You need to cool it then it tastes better." Gray explained.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu glared at the Ice Mage.

"They are going at each other again." Happy muffled into his fish.

"They will never truly grow up will they." Carla sighed.

"What's the guild like in the future?" Wendy asked the siblings.

"The guild?" Rebecca asked.

"Doesn't seem any different." Jake realised.

"Natsu-san and Gray-san always argue." Rebecca smiled.

"Well, it would be boring otherwise." Lucy laughed.

"That's certainly has a grain of truth to it." Carla agreed.

"Look Carla. I have a nice fish for you." Happy offered her a fish with a red bow.

"No thank you." the white cat declined.

Rebecca smiles and sees Lucy smile at her. Suddenly Gray is knocked against the table and a glass of water spills over Rebecca, drenching her. Gray rubs his head and stands, stripped of course, ready to fight.

"Oh that's it." he shouted.

"Bring it on Ice Boy." Natsu grinned at him.

"My clothes are all wet." Rebecca trembled.

"Calm down Rebecca." Jake reached for her shoulder but she was already standing on the table.

"Oi asshole! Say sorry!" she punched Gray in the face.

"There she goes again." Jake sighed.

"Is she always like this?" Lucy asked baffled.

"She is usually quiet but if she is provoked she blows a fuse easily." Jake groaned.

"What did you say?" Rebecca turned towards her brother.

"I just told her the truth." he shrugged.

"Oh yeah? You're no better. You always throw with food for no reason." she pressed her forehead against his.

"I have my reasons. Usually I just don't like it." he snapped.

"That's a total waste like mum always said." she noted.

"So? Dad always said that you should learn to calm yourself." Jake countered.

"I AM CALM!" Rebecca shouted.

Everyone laughed and drank into the night.

* * *

 **Well I hope the Guilhall still stands the next day.**

 **I wonder...**

 **Who's children might they be?**


	3. The Sky?

**Here we go Chapter 3.**

 **The party is over and morning arrived.**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and yawned. She could hear birds sing which was nice. Hold on, birds. She opened her eyes and looked at the blue sky. Sky?

"THE SKY?!" Lucy screamed.

The roof of the Guildhall had a giant hole in it. Birds were sitting on the edge of the hole looking down upon the mess below. It was a horrible sight. a standard Fairy Tail party aftermath. The benches and tables were all over the place as well as the Wizards. Everyone was snoring happily, including Master Makarov. Master Mavis was floating around the room in her sleep, happily mumbling about food. The blond sighed and wanted to get up when she noticed a weight against her shoulder. It was Rebecca. She was snuggled up against Lucy's arm, sleeping. Although not peacefully. She was crying.

"Mom…...don't die." she mumbled.

Lucy couldn't help but stroke the girl's face. She looked around again. This time she spotted Natsu snoring on the floor with Gray and Jake. She smiled as she noticed how similar the three were snoring.

"Geez. These boys are just a handful."

She slowly and carefully freed herself from Rebecca and stretched.

"What a night:" she yawned again.

"Ah, you're awake." a woman spoke behind her.

Lucy turned around.

"Erza."

"Good morning." the redhead smiled.

The two wizards got to work in cleaning up the guild. It was a mess alright. More and more people woke up and helped them. Lucy looked up at the hole in the roof.

"Aren't you mad about the roof? I wonder who did it." she asked herself.

That made Erza jump. Sweat was running down her face like a waterfall.

"Yeah, I wonder." Erza mumbled.

"Erza?" Lucy looked at the redhead confused.

"Mom, dad. Don't….please." a mumble.

They both looked at the pink haired girl. She had a pained expression on her face.

"She's having a bad dream." Lucy walked over to her.

"She has seen everyone in the guild die in front of her so it doesn't surprise me." Erza spoke calmly.

"Poor thing."

Lucy gently strokes the girl's head which calms her down.

"Gaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna kill you!" a scream disturbed the silence.

"Ah Natsu you're awake." Erza

"Ow, my head hurts." Natsu rubbed his head.

"Hahaha, I got you good." another scream.

"God dammit kid." Natsu turned to the blond.

"I really enjoy that time traveling business. I usually lose to you but this time I kicked your butt." Luke grinned from ear to ear.

"Shuddap! There's no way I'll be beaten by a brat." the dragon slayers vein popped.

And then they went at each other. Without magic of course.

"Luke always fights against the future Natsu so there's no way that Luke is going to lose." the girl sighed.

"Rebecca? You're awake." Lucy looked at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah." the girl smiled.

"THERE IS NO TIME TO REST!" a shout came from behind them.

"Master Makarov? You're awake." Mirajane smiled.

"WE NEED TO GET READY!" he shouted.

"What's he yelling about?" Elfman groaned.

"He's gone crazy." Macao pointed out.

"Weren't we going to defend the guild against that Magma guy?" Wakaba reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it. We should prepare for the worst." Macao mumbled.

"Yeah. You're right." Wakaba agreed.

"Alright everyone. Time to prepare for battle!" Makarov shouted into the sky.

Everyone was spiraling into high spirits. They answer his order with their raised hand.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

The cheers made the walls tremble. It was an electrifying atmosphere. Makarov, proud as always glared into the sky. Sky?

"Ah. Where is the roof?" Makarov stuttered.

"Master!" Mirajane went to catch the fainting man.

* * *

Far outside of Magnolia, a dark shadow lit a cigar and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Fairy Tail. Those ugly fairies. I can't wait to make them bath in their own blood. Again." he grinned to himself.

Another man approached him, kneeling to the floor.

"We will soon be ready, sir." he said.

"Good." the dark man grinned again.

He started to chuckle which slowly turned into a sinister laugh. Soon, Magma was going to make his move.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was so short but I hope it build up the suspense.**

 **Please please review.**

 **A negitive comment is a comment too :)**


	4. Uneasy Feeling

**Just a quick and short chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

The morning turned to midday and the sun was beaming down onto Magnolia. All the wizards of Fairy Tail were gone. Training, of course. One group ventured into the forest which kept a cooling shade on the wizards. Amongst the screeches of nature, a scream alerted the birds.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu screamed into the bright blue sky. "Time to train!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed with a cheer.

"You guys are excited as always." Wendy grinned sheepishly.

"Indeed." Carla sighed.

"Well, we do have a big fight coming up. We need to prepare for the worst case scenario." Erza commented.

"That's true but..." Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Why do we have to train here?"

Lucy wasn't happy about the Vulcan in front of them.

"Bring it on you monkey." Natsu readied his fists.

Natsu, rash as always, punched the Vulcan in the gut sending him flying through the canopy. One of the trees tumbled to the ground scaring away many birds and deer.

"Natsu, don't destroy the forest." Lucy moaned ashamed.

"Where is the next one? I'm fired up!" Natsu laughed.

"Poor animals." Wendy sighed.

Lucy looked back at the town in the distance.

"Where are Rebecca and Luke?" she asked.

"Those two went to train on their own." Erza explained.

"I hope they'll be alright." Lucy looked back worried.

"Hey Lucy." she turned to Natsu. "Don't worry about them. They are strong."

Natsu's grin made all the worries fly out of her mind. But still, she was feeling uneasy.

* * *

In the shade of the sun, Magma was resting while pleasurably chewing on a piece of grass. Two wizards approached him in silence.

"Oh, this is surprising." Magma scratched his beard. "I guess you followed me?"

He glanced at the siblings. They stood firm, ready for anything.

"How very amusing. You two went to warn the Fairy scum. Ah well, this should make it more fun to destroy them again." he chuckled.

This hit a nerve. Rebecca got ready to strike the man but Jake stopped her.

"We wouldn't let you destroy Fairy Tail." Jake spoke with determination.

Magma eyed him but only laughed.

"So you planned of weakening and stalling me? We'll see about that." he grinned. "Rei."

"Yes, Master." a voice from behind.

The siblings quickly turned but it was too late.

* * *

 **Uh what's going to happen :O**

 **I love the suspence.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Captured

**I must say...**

 **I really enjoy writing this.**

 **Thank you for the (almost) 1000 views**

 **And only after 4 chapters.**

 **Please review and I shall reward you with more chapters ;)**

* * *

Lucy glanced into the sky. Was it just a feeling or did she hear someone scream. This thought didn't occupy her for long. Natsu was flying towards her, they both crashed to the floor. Lucy was pinned to the ground.

"Ow." then she realised the situation. "Eh?"

"S-soft." Natsu muffled.

"Waaaaaah!" she screamed and punched Natsu in the face.

He had landed on her chest. He rubbed his stinging cheek while Lucy was glowing red.

"What are you doing Natsu, you pervert." Lucy screamed mortified.

"It wasn't my fault. Erza attacked me." Natsu argued.

Behind him, Erza's dark aura made him flinch.

"Oh? Are we accusing others for you sexual harassment?" she asked menacingly.

Natsu's scream caused the birds to escape the canopy ones again. Littered with blisters and bruises, the Team return to the guildhall. Lucy carried Natsu on his shoulder.

"This was certainly a long day." Carla sighed.

"I hope the others were more successful with their training." Wendy smiled at her friend.

"I wonder what that Magma guy's magic is." Happy questioned the others.

"Maybe magma." Natsu groaned.

"If you are able to talk then why am I carrying you?" Lucy sighed.

"I don't think it's that obvious." Erza answered.

When they reached the guild Jet and Droy greeted them with worried expressions.

"Jet, Droy, what's wrong? You look like someone was kidnapped."

"Actually, that's exactly what happened." Jet claimed.

"What?"

Inside the guild, everyone was gathered. Jake was grinding his teeth in guilt while Mirajane was bandaging his wounds.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"The kids went to confront Magma." Macao answered.

"What? Why?" Lucy was shocked.

"We wanted to stall him. At least a little. But he saw it coming. He's got Rebecca." he punched the floor. "I couldn't save her. All I could do was run."

"Oh no." Lucy covered her mouth with distress.

Silence befell the guild members. They all tried to restrain themselves but the first one to break was Natsu.

"What the hell are we waiting for? We need to go and save her!"

"Natsu, stay here." a giant fist landed on the wizard, pinning him to the floor.

"Why gramps? She's a member of Fairy Tail, too! She's part of our family."

"I know that. We will wait until that bastard comes here himself. Then you can let your anger out." Makarov was burning with anger. "Until then we will prepare ourself."

* * *

Rebecca was in pain. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. And she felt numb. And beaten. She opened her eyes, everything was blurred. After a while she could make out the cold hard stone floor on which she was sitting. She tried to move but the sound of clanging shackles forced her to realize that she was caught. Captured and thrown into a cell. She sniffed the air. It smelled of fire and filth. Only one thought crossed her mind.

" _I need to get out of here."_

* * *

 **BOOOOM!**

 **Oh I love this suspence xD**

 **If you enjoyed this please don't hesitate to read my other stories.**

 **AND you can check out my DeviantArt account :)**

 **Under: NightOwlIvy**


	6. Ready!

**I'm writing like a waterfall**

 **so don't be surprised if there are mistakes.**

 **Please Review**

* * *

The sun began to set. The guild was dead silent but filled with every wizard available. It was a tense atmosphere. Everyone was on edge. Makarov was sitting cross-armed and cross-legged on the bar, his eyes closed. He suddenly opened his eyes and everyone reacted.

"He's here." Makarov announced.

"Finally." Natsu punched his fiery fists together.

Everyone headed outside. Three men and a woman stood on top of the roof of the nearest building. The woman had purple hair and was also dressed in purple. One of the men was very slim and had white hair. The other two were more heavily build. One was bald the other had short red hair and a beard. That one started to chuckle.

"I presume you are Magma." Makarov shouted at them.

"Indeed I am."

"Where is my sister?" Jake shouted.

"Oh, you mean this piece of scum?" he acted innocently.

He stepped to the side and the pink-haired girl stepped forward. She was covered in bruises and she stood lifeless between the villains.

"Rebecca!" Lucy shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Natsu shouted.

"Don't bother. She is under my control." the slim man said coldly.

"What?"

"Well then. Shall we begin?" Magma ordered.

"Yes, sir." the henchmen obeyed.

At that exact moment pieces of lacrima inside guildhall exploded. The entire building turned to rubble. The guild symbol crashed to the floor, scattering. The flag burned to ash.

"Oh no you didn't." Makarov popped a vein.

His magic enlarged his body and he stared down at the group of culprits. All the wizards released their magic and showed their most angry and p***ed off expression possible. Although it didn't seem to faze them as their answered with their own sinister smiles. Only Rebecca, who stood there all lifeless, let a tear escape her eyes.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUIL!" Makarov shouted, as a signal of attack.

* * *

 **Wohooo**

 **S*** is gonna go down!**

 **The battle is about to begin**

 **I wonder what the henchmen can use as magic :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. First Hit

**Chapter 7 wohooo.**

 **Let's see what will happen.**

* * *

Makarov pulled back his fist. His anger was boiling over and he was ready to squash Magma like a bug. The man, however, was unmoved. The giant fist came slamming down but Magma stopped it with just one hand. He grinned and lifted his other hand. The ground began to tremor and split open. Lava came out of the ground stopping the wizards dead in their tracks.

"What? Lava?" Cana quickly jumped away.

"I was right. Ha, who was wrong now Erza." Natsu grinned.

"That's lava you idiot. It's only called magma when it's underneath the surface."

"Eh? That's not right." Natsu pouted.

"This isn't the time to argue about logic, Natsu." Lucy shouted.

She was in the middle of the lava stream on a piece of rock.

"Lucy." Natsu tried to reach her but couldn't.

"Fear not, everyone. I will aid you."

They all looked over to Juvia.

"Water Nebula." she commanded.

A tremendous amount of water flooded the ground. The hissing sound of steam filled the air. Everyone was coughing but the lava was gone.

"Gray-sama how did Juvia do?" her hearts were flying around as she waved at the Ice wizard.

"Well done, Juvia. You saved us all." he smiled at her.

"A compliment, now Juvia is happy." she smiled from ear to ear.

Lucy examined the strange black surface that was left behind.

"Isn't that Obsidian?" she wondered.

"Obsidi-what?" Natsu looked over her shoulder.

Suddenly the floor moved.

"Watch out!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu grabbed Lucy around the hip and lifted her off the ground before thousand of spikes penetrated her.

"What?"

"Everyone watch out. The black floor can move." he warned the others as he also jumped to escape the spikes.

Amidst the chaos, Magma was laughing hysterically.

"Magma? Lava? Obsidian? It makes no difference to me as long as I can kill you all."

"This guy is insane." Lucy noted, thrown over Natsu's shoulder.

"Like I said, he hates Fairy Tail." Jake mentioned.

"But why?" Lucy asked confused.

"Who knows." he shrugged.

"You could have at least warned us about his magic." Natsu groaned.

"I thought it was obvious."

"It was only obvious to this idiot." Lucy sighed.

"You think too complicate Lucy." Natsu pouted.

"Just put me down." she blushed.

"At least I can tell you about the others." Jake placed his fingers on his forehead. "Hey everyone, can you all hear me?"

"Is that Jake?" Elfman looked around.

"He's using telepathy." Warren was surprised.

"We hear you loud and clear, kid." Macao answered.

"Okay. You have already seen what Magma can do. I need to tell you about the others. The big man is called Goliath. He uses Take Over magic."

"Well, we have three wizards who can do the same." Romeo grinned.

"He uses the elemental Take Over. Anyway, the slim man is Rei. He uses mind control and he's the one who has Rebecca under his control."

"Then we know who we have to defeat if we want to get Rebecca back." Erza noticed.

"Lastly, the woman. She's called Indigo and she uses….." he was cut off.

He was standing rigid, in pain, as if something or someone punched him in the gut.

"Jake."

The air in front of him began to move an Indigo appeared, her fist buried in Jake's abdomen.

"Little kids should stay out of this."

Jake fell to the floor.

* * *

 **Haha I love this!**

 **I love Natsu :P**

 **Anyway PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. FIGHT!

**This will be the only Chapter for a while.**

 **I will get married soon so bare with me please :)**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Indigo stood over Jake, laughing.

"You really are useless without your precious little sister by your side." Indigo giggled.

"Did she just turn invisible?" Lucy asked with disbelief.

"Indeed. I am the one who placed all the lacrima inside your disgusting guildhall. It was quite a blast, don't you think?" she giggled loathsomely.

That's when Natsu snapped. He ran towards her with a flaming fist.

"What did you say, you witch?" he shouted.

"Natsu don't." Lucy tried to warn him.

He lashed out at he but out of nowhere, a fist slammed against his face. He flew back but Lucy managed to catch him.

"Man, she has a strong punch." Natsu rubbed his bleeding nose.

"Don't just rush in without thinking, idiot." Lucy scolded him.

"I know, sorry." he wiped the blood away.

" _Did he just apologise for his idiocy?"_ Lucy couldn't believe it.

"But even though I can't see you I can smell you."

"That's just grose." Indigo blushed.

"Hey, you're the one who smells grose." he pointed at her.

"I've had enough of this." Magma shouted.

"Uho. He's angry." Indigo shuddered.

The floor formed cracks again but instead of a lava sea, blobs of lava raised through the cracks, raising to about two metres forming what looked like arms, legs and head.

"Sir Magma's lava clones." Indigo grinded her teeth.

"Lava clones?" Lucy glanced at the lava humanoid.

"Watch out!" Natsu shouted.

He grabbed Lucy's collar and pulled her back. The other extended lava arm burned the tip of her hair.

"Hiiiiiii!" she shrieked.

"That was close." he let her go. "Shit there are too many on them."

"Jake, wake up." Lucy shook him but he didn't move. "He's unconscious."

"Then we need to fend these guys off until he wakes up."

"Yeah."

They turned back to back. The lava clones slowly surrounded them.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu spoke quietly.

Lucy changed her Stardress to Leo's but listened.

"Whatever happens, don't leave my side."

Lucy blushed but couldn't help but smile. His strong back was very encouraging. She didn't know why but they had to protect Jake. No matter what.

"This is a really tight spot you're in." Loki commented.

"If only any of us could use water."

At that moment a giant wave of water came crushing down from behind them. Just in time they could jump away.

"Juvia is really into it isn't she." Lucy giggled sheepishly.

The water wizard wa spraying water into every direction while Gray was complimenting her every single time.

"You're doing great, Juvia. Keep it up." Gray encouraged her.

"Anything for you my darling Gray." Juvia spun around more vigorously.

"Wow. Gray is really misusing her." Elfman noted.

On a rock, Natsu laid Jake on the floor and started to shake him violently.

"Natsu don't do that. You'll hurt him." she tried to stop him.

"Wake up you idiot. Don't you want to save your sister?!" he shouted.

This seemed to work. Jake opened his eyes.

"Rebecca. I gotta save her." he got up.

"I can't believe that worked." Lucy was astonished.

"Sorry if I made you worry." Jake apologised.

"It's okay. Go and save your sister." she smiled at him.

"I will." he grinned.

* * *

 **Go get her Jake!**

 **BTW I made a big mistake in chapter 1 :(**

 **Jake has brown eyes not blue _**


	9. Just like him

**Okay guys BIG NEWS**

 **I'm getting married.**

 **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

 **I'm so excited!**

 **so I will have to take a break from writing for a while.**

 **Sorry but I'll try my best to still make you enjoy my story.**

 **I have another NaLu story called Fortuna**

 **Please check it out.**

* * *

Jake got up and punched his fists together. It seemed as if sparks flew from his fists. Next to Natsu he looked like a perfect double. The two got ready and faced the rest of the lava clones. Lucy couldn't help but smile at their courage. It was encouraging to say the least.

"Let's go Jake."

"Yeah."

The two of them let out a fury of punches against the lava clones. Although Natsu used his typical fire punches, Jake just used bare close combat skills without magic.

"I wonder." Lucy uttered in deep thought.

What kind of magic does he have? He was a wizard of Fairy Tail so he must have some kind of magic right? But what is the world in 20 years like? Are there non-magic user in guilds in that time? Lucy observed the blond boy with great interest. He certainly wasn't using any magic. At a distance, Elfman, Gray and Cana faced their own group of lava clones.

"They just keep coming." Cana dodged.

"These things are a pain in the ass."

"Quite complaining, Gray. If you're a real man then you would take the enemy down, no questions asked."

"Oh shut up."

"Well, the kid is more persistent than you."

Gray gazed over to the fighting Duo. Natsu and Jake were fighting in perfect sync.

"Don't you think that their fighting style is a bit similar?" Gray asked Elfman.

"Now that you mention it." the big man observed.

"Yeah. Weird." Gray mumbled.

"Well, they did say they are from the future. Do you think it's possible?" Cana grinned.

They all look at each other in silence and thought. Then they started to laugh.

"No way. Natsu having a kid?" Elfman laughed.

"He's too stupid to raise a kid." Gray couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What you say, ice brain?! You calling me stupid!? " Natsu shouted from afar.

"Shut up flame head." Gray shouted back.

"If so I feel sorry for their mum." Cana sighed.

Natsu took down another clone and glanced over to Jake who was also busy taking down one clone after the other.

"You know, we make a good team." Natsu grinned.

"Thanks."

"It's great that you get along but could you please don't stop. There are still more of those clones." Lucy interrupted them.

Clones surrounded her but she fended them of in the Taurus Stardress. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The ground opened up again and everyone managed to jump away at the right moment. Everyone, except Lucy.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaah! Why is it always me?" she screamed as she fell.

In the nick of time two hands managed to catch her. She looked up to look at her saviours.

"Are you okay?" Jake and Natsu shout in unison.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she trembled.

They pulled her up and helped her to her feet. Jake got up and readied himself. They looked up to see Erza use her Heavens Wheel to pierce some clones.

"I need to save my sister and…." he paused and looked ahead. "I need to save Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	10. Revived

**Well here is another one.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Jake looked ahead. Indigo confronted him, smiling like a fiend.

"Don't get in my way, Indigo." he warned her.

"I wonder." she mumbled. "Why aren't you using any magic? Are you afraid of something?"

"That's none of your business." he shouted.

"I'll take a guess. You're afraid that you wouldn't be born right?"

He flinched.

"As I suspected. You're parents aren't together yet am I right? It might scare them off if they found out that they will have kids. Who knows, they might never get together if they knew." she grinned mischievously. "It would be too bad if someone were to tell them, right?"

"Shut up." he charged.

She turned invisible and kicked from behind. He crashed against a rock, spitting blood.

"Come on, kid. This is boring. Use your magic." she mocked him.

"If only Rebecca was at my side." he grunted.

He wiped his mouth clear of the blood.

"Now step aside." he said with a menacing stare.

The air seemed to become static.

"That's more like it." she grinned.

"Jake!" a female voice called from above.

They looked up and stopped Erza.

"Erza?" he asked confused.

"Stop wasting time! You need to get Rebecca, now!" Erza commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." he answered.

He raced towards Indigo but he vanished before she could touch him. In an instant he was behind her. He kicked her in the back sending her flying.

"I may not be able to turn invisible but I'm fast enough that you lose sight of me." he grinned.

"Damn you, brat."

He continued to run towards Rebecca. He reached her but Goliath punched the two across the plaza. Jake was knocked out if only briefly. On the verge of losing consciousness, he touched his sister's face.

"I'll burn you to ash." Goliath raged. "Flame soul. Fire breath."

Goliath spat a fireball towards the children.

"Rebecca! Jake!" Lucy shouted in despair.

"Dammit." Natsu tried to run to their aid.

The flames raced towards the siblings but before it could hit them, the girl got onto her wobbling feet.

"How dare you hurt my big brother, you bastard." she mumbled.

"There is no need to worry. My sister is way stronger than I am." Jake smiled to himself.

* * *

 **Holy shit.**

 **I wonder how strong she is**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be a blast.**


	11. The 4th Generation

**Let's see if i wrote it okay.**

 **Please review :)**

* * *

"Rebecca! You have to dodge!" Natsu shouted in vain.

However, she didn't move a muscle. Instead, she opened her mouth. The flames weren't flying towards anymore but were rather sucked in. Goliath grinded his teeth.

"Rei, what the hell are you doing." he mumbled.

Somewhere else, Romeo was nudging the motionless body of Rei.

"Man, that guy was weak." Romeo noted.

Back with the kids, Rebecca wiped her mouth and grinned.

"Now I have a fire in my belly." she grinned mockingly.

"How dare you?" Goliath boiled over with anger. "Flame soul."

His entire body turned to fire. He sped towards the timid girl.

"I shall burn you to a crisp!"

"Goliath you idiot." Magma shouted.

Before Goliath could react it was already too late. Rebecca already made a meal out of him. In a few seconds he was gone. Natsu and Lucy couldn't believe it.

"Did I really see that?" Lucy asked baffled.

"She ate him." Happy was also confused.

"Just as I suspected." Erza smiled.

She stuck her tongue out with disgust.

"Tastes horrible." she spat.

"Rebecca." Jake smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay." he sat up.

"Here." she said softly.

Her hand began to burn with a red flame.

"Don't. They will see."

"How did you expect to defeat Magma without magic?" she grinned.

He looked at his sister and couldn't help himself.

"Fine." he accepted.

He ate her flame. Natsu and Lucy ran to their side.

"Are you two okay." Lucy asked.

"What the hell are you?" Natsu confronted them.

he had a serious expression on his face.

"I could sense it. You just Dragon Slayer magic. And not only that. You used the element of fire. Who did you learn it from?" he asked.

"We the 4th Generation Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail." they grinned.

"4th Generation?" Lucy asked.

"We learned Dragon Slayer Magic not from a Dragon but from a Dragon Slayer." she grinned.

"That's why we have a unique type of Dragon Slayer Magic." Jake added.

"I've had enough of this." Magma shouted.

"I wouldn't let you." Natsu got up but the siblings beat him to it.

"No, this time we'll protect you all! That's why we came here." she stood.

Overflowing with determination they take a deep breath, gathering magic.

"No way."

"ROAR OF THE RED FIRE DRAGON!" Rebecca screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ROAR OF THE BLUE FIRE DRAGON!" Jake copied her.

A tremendous amount of magic in form of a blue and red flame mix and hit Magma. However it doesn't faze him. As if they expected this, the siblings stood unmoved.

"And just when I thought I got you out of my way….Nashi and Luke Dragneel. The Fire Dragon siblings!" he looked down at them.

The siblings give him a very grim look. The attack served its purpose and allowed Natsu to aid Lucy.

"This time we'll stop you for sure, Magma." Luke yelled at the man.

"I'd like to see you try. You failed every time so far. What makes you believe you can win this time?" he mocked.

"Just a feeling." they grinned.  
"Did he say Dragneel?" Happy was confused.

Natsu had question marks hover over his head.

"So you lied about your names?" Lucy asked.

"We didn't want to tell you because we thought at this point in time it would erase our existence. But we should talk about this later. Right now, we have to save the future." they got ready.

* * *

 **Well well well.**

 **Did I do this right?**


	12. Alive

**Well this is it!**

* * *

Everything that went so well last time was going terribly wrong this time.

Magma was boiling over with anger.

"I've had enough! Why wouldn't you Fairies die?!" he shouted.

"He's gathering magic." Makarov warned.

"I will see you burn!" he shouted.

"Wait!" a voice broke his concentration.

Everyone looked over to Lucy.

"Why? Why do you hate Fairy Tail?! Why have we done to deserve this?!" she asked.

Everyone tensed up. They watched their enemy eager for the answer.

"Oh you have done enough." he spat.

"And what may that be?" Makarov asked.

"Sir Magma has suffered enough! Please don't let him recall the pain he felt!" Indigo shouted from afar.

"No it's okay Indigo." he shushed her.

"What have my children done to you, Magma?" Makarov watched him.

Magma looked down at them.

"It was 40 years ago, at least for me. I was returning home from an errand. I heard that wizards from Fairy Tail had come to town so I was feeling giddy to come home. When I reached our house, it was gone. Flattened by the Fairy Tail wizards who had taken down a monster." he told.

"What?" Laxus mumbled.

"It was Team Makarov."

"Team Makarov?" Natsu thought for a moment.

"Wow Master. I never thought you had such a hidden side." Mirajane giggled.

"Well that can't be the only reason! Some of the others on my team are now masters of their own guild." Makarov swallowed his embarrassment.

"That's true and I didn't think much of it at the beginning. But the disasters continued."

"What?"

"Everywhere I settled down, a wizard from Fairy Tail would show up and my home was destroyed."

"Seriously?"

"I don't know if it was fate or not but it happened every time and still, it was something I brushed under the table. But five years ago my forgiveness was pushed to the limit."

"Brother. Do you think he means that incident?" Nashi looked up to her brother.

Jake clenched his fist. Magma continued.

"I was happily married but that happiness was destroyed in that one night. I will never forget that moment when they stood there. Team Dragneel!"

"Team Dragneel? That's not a Team from our Guild." Mira thought.

"In our time that Team is one of the three strongest in Fairy Tail." Nashi stood.

"And you two are members of that Team." Magma gave them an evil glare.

"Is that true?" Lucy glanced over to them.

"I remember that day. It was a mission where we have to take out a monster that was terrorising a town. But it went horribly wrong. There were many casualties." Jake spoke this time.

"It was the first time I was judged by the magic council. Just because me and brother were arguing during the entire mission. Dad nearly lost his life, too." Nashi trembled.

"The scar he carries from that wound still remind us to this day. It's a burden we carry with us." Jake took his sister's hand.

"Well, you're not on your own." Magma grinned.

The floor started to tremble. A giant wall of lava climbed into the sky towering over them.

"This isn't good." Indigo started to crawl.

The wall raised high into the sky.

"Now, die Fairies!" he shouted.

The wall started to move and fall. Panic broke out amongst the wizards.

"Quickly, gather your magic to blast a hole through it!" Makarov ordered.

"It's futile." Magma uttered quietly. "Goodbye Fairies."

He turned his back to the turmoil behind him. But the he sensed something.

"What is this?"

Suddenly everyone felt it. Magic was gathering at the entrance of the Guildhall.

"What is happening?" Makarov glanced behind him.

Runes appeared on the frame and the doorway started to glow brightly. Everyone shielded their eyes when two glowing objects shot out, flying towards Magma with incredible speed.

"What? This magic!" Magma looked sceptical.

In a fraction of second, a blond woman and a pink-haired man had both punched Magma in the face sending him flying. His body crashed through a couple of houses before his flight was halted by another brick wall. The two attackers stood.

"Wow, he flew quite far." the man whistled.

"I should have used more strength. I'm still not satisfied." the woman clenched her fist.

"Mum?" tears appeared in Nashi's eyes.

"Dad?" Luke trembled.

The man and the woman smile at the siblings who started to cry out of joy.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOM!**

 **Didn't expect that right?**

 **Anyway please review**


	13. Team Dragneel

**I noticed tthat some are asking me to write more.**

 **Sorry for the break but since my wedding I've been very tired.**

 **Ah well I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And please please review!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail exceeds flew high above the battle. The trail of damage left behind by Magma flying across the town could clearly be seen from above. However, there was something else disturbing them.

"Two Natsu's and Lucy's?" Happy was dumbfounded.

Happy was very confused at this sight.

"Are those the Edolas versions?" Lily asked baffled.

"No. They look so much older." Carla noticed.

"Are they from the future?" Lily glanced over to the younger Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu helped her stand as they gaze upon their older versions.

"What's going on?"

The two S-Class wizards glanced back. Now everyone could see their faces. It was defiantly their older selves. Lucy's hair was much longer and braided back while Natsu looked the same only with older facial features. Although that scar on his forehead gave them a grim reminder of what they learned just now.

"We can't let our kids fight for us on their own." the older Lucy smiled.

"If they would get hurt I wouldn't be able to call myself their dad." the older Natsu glanced at his younger self.

He didn't only look older. He also sounded older. His way of speaking gave it a hint of maturity. It was strange seeing this. Especially when you use to something else.

"What are you doing here? We saw you die." Luke remarked.

"Twenty years from now we still live. We knew where you were so we followed you." his Mother explained.

"It took some time for the gate to recharge. And it didn't bring us that far back." his Father grumbled.

"Thank God." Nashi sighed happily.

"Here Luke, you forgot something." the older Natsu tossed him something.

"My scarf." Luke caught it.

"That's Natsu's scarf."

Luke took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He grinned and smacked his blue flaming fists together.

"Now I'm fired up." he grinned.

"Then let's get started." the older Lucy smiled and a magic circle appeared below her feet. "Celestial Spirits, I call upon thee. Assist me in this battle."

The magic circle glowed and all celestial spirits along with Aquarius appeared.

"She summoned all the spirits without keys." Gray noticed.

"Wait. Since when does she have all of them?" Levy wondered.

"Aquarius." the younger Lucy began to cry.

"Tch, I can't believe you were still a crybaby after you broke my key." the spirit glared.

"You cried too Aquarius." the older Lucy noted.

"Oh shut up." a slight blush appeared.

"Now then." the older Natsu grinned.

The air began to move and everyone started to feel a heavy pressure.

"This magic….it's crushing." Erza's hand trembled.

"What's he doing?"

"Let's join your mum shall we?" the older Natsu smiled at the siblings.

"Yeah." they agreed.

Even more magic gathered. The kids began to burn, their skin was covered with scales and their hair turned into the colours of their flame. Even the older Natsu was covered in scales.

"What?" the younger Natsu was shocked.

"Is that Dragonforce?" Gajeel wondered.

"Even those two can use it?" Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Happy. You know what to do." the older Natsu grinned.

"Eh, me? But I don't…." Happy

was cut off.

"Aye, sir. You can count on me." a shout from above.

A little flying kid with blue hair, a blue hoodie and brown shorts was aiming with a sniper rifle.

"I have him in my sight." he grinned.

Lucy noticed the blue cat ears.

"Is that Happy?" Lucy shouted.

"Why is he human?"

"Did he learn transformation magic?"

"And gun magic."

"Stinger shot." the human Happy pulled the trigger.

The shot hit Magma between the eyes. It didn't kill but paralysed him.

"I didn't expect that I would face you again, Team Dragneel."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I know I'm not good at writing scenes but I'll try my best.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
